True Love Never Runs Smooth
by EvilRegalPanda
Summary: My one-shot series featuring Robin and Regina is different worlds, settings, and scenarios. Rating will change later in the series.


**Hello! This is going to be my one-shot series and they will all live here in this one story so very convenient. This first one has been sitting in my notebook for about two or three months now so it's about time I got around to it. This might be a little sensitive with Robin's death in the show but I had completely written this before the episode aired. But don't worry, there is a happy ending! Before anyone asks, I'm willing to take prompts if you have a specific request or anything just leave a review with the prompt. Anyway enough rambling and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of these characters and all mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta!**

 **This is set during the season 4 finale.**

* * *

 _ **Forever**_

Blue like the ocean on a clear summer day, that was all Regina could think as she looked at Robin. As she stood at the church door, it felt as if it was just the two of them. The clinking of swords and loud voices brought her out of her trance. As she whipped her head back she saw Henry fighting a man she had never seen before. She quickly looked back at Robin for a brief moment. One last glance.

Henry had lost, the man about to stab him. _No._ Regina picked up her speed and what happens the next few moments are a blur. She's suddenly on the ground, a sticky substance leaking through her fingers splayed across her abdomen. _Blood,_ she realizes. She's brought out of her daze as Henry's shaking voice is brought to her ears, hearing him choke back tears as he speaks "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you die." Even while she may not know him, she feels like she does, there's a connection of some sort between them, her gut tells her, this feeling, she _knows_ him. She doesn't understand it, just knows it's there.

Henry bowed his head as the tears continued falling, bigger, faster droplets.

"Regina?" She hears his accented voice but she's dreaming, she must be.

"Regina!" He shouts, and suddenly, he's on the ground beside her, propping up her head onto his arm, clutching her waist with the other. Voices pick up around them once more, but like before, it's only them, no one else.

"You're gonna be alright."

"No, I'm not." Her voice is shaky and she's starting to feel the faintness, she's close, her last breath drawing near.

"You won't die alone." Unshed tears are in his eyes as he tries to be strong.

They both continued to look into each other's eyes, pools of sparkling blue like the sea on a bright sunny day would be the last thing she see's, but she's okay with that, because it's Robin.

Black began to invade her vision, everything around her blurring as she began to hear her name. She couldn't speak, her mouth wouldn't move. All she could see was two blue orbs then

Darkness.

* * *

He pleads and begs for her to wake up, to come back to him, but it's too late. She's gone. He finally lets the tears fall, no longer having to be strong for her, or care about who surrounds him. Robin doesn't know how long he's sat there, it's felt like hours, slowly watching the life drain from her eyes as they darkened into nothing and falling shut. They tell him it's only been a few minutes while trying to pull him away but he fights them with all he has, and Emma and Henry finally relent, letting him fall back to the ground beside her body.

He knows no one understands why he's so upset over a woman he barely knows, only knowing that she's his competitor, and a damn good one at that. He can't explain it, but he feels a connection with her, a feeling he's never felt before, as if their hearts and souls were intertwined almost. From the moment he looked into her eyes, he's been thinking about her.

" _Have you ever met someone that you would change your entire life for, someone who's eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into…"_

Yes, he has. He used to think that said person was Zelena, but now, he realizes that it's Regina, it always has been. Being around her makes him feel alive, makes his heart flutter and race. Not once in the year and a half they were together did he ever feel that way with Zelena but within minutes of being around Regina, he experienced all those feelings and more.

He knew Regina must have felt the same, he saw it in her eyes, why else would she have come here? They could have had a life together, learned everything about each other, right down to the last and smallest detail.

But now it's gone.

* * *

When she opens her eyes the light is blinding, she has to take a few minutes before she's able to fully open her eyes. She's in a room, all white, quite bleak. Opening her mouth to speak she realizes she can't, her throat dry and rough like sandpaper. She doesn't know where she is, but as her eyes adjust fully, a figure appears in her view.

"Hello Regina."

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"You don't need to know who I am, just that you don't belong here."

"Wha- "

"You're in purgatory. Not dead, but also not alive. You're here because this was never the course of your life and your fate. There are other things in store for you."

"Okay…" She was confused, what did this mean, was he saying she could go back, be with Robin?

"There is still a lot of life left to live Regina, but it is your decision."

"Decision?"

"Yes, it wasn't your time so whether you live or die, is up to you."

Regina was in shock. First this strange man tells her it's possible for her to live, now he's telling her that it's her choice? She didn't know what to say, of course she wanted to be alive, thinking about Robin and sweet Henry, she didn't remember him, but she knew he was telling the truth. However, all her life, she's been alone, too afraid of becoming close to anyone.

"Regina? You must decide."

She knew what her decision was, and even if it terrified her, she wouldn't change her mind now.

"Send me back."

* * *

Robin and Henry stayed with her, both refusing to believe she was really gone. Henry suddenly saw Regina's hand twitch.

"Robin! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Her hand! It moved!"

Robin sighed. "Henry, as much as I wish it were true and she was alive, but she's gone, it's just your mind playing tricks on you."

A sudden cough quickly shifted their eyes to Regina. Her eyes then fluttered open. "Henry, Robin…" she croaked, her voice weak.

Both Henry and Robin were in disbelief. How is it possible for her to be alive right now? Henry came out of their daze first, throwing his arms around Regina, snapping Robin out of his.

"Mom!"

"Whoa Henry, careful." Robin worried about her injury.

As Henry let go, along with the help of Robin, pulled Regina up off the ground.

"You need rest milady."

"Robin no, I'm fine."

"He's right mom."

Regina sighed. "Alright fine, but there's one thing I want to do first."

"And what's tha- " Robin was cut off as Regina pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded, putting his all into the kiss.

Regina broke the kiss, sighing in content. "That was..."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They began walking once more, the awkwardness beginning to set in.

"Regina?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what I said to you in the tavern? How there's someone who's eyes you were born to gaze into?"

"Yes."

"I was wrong. I thought it was Zelena, but now I know it was never her. Ever since I met you, I've realized that it was you, it was always meant to be. You're my person, the one who's eyes I was born to look into."

By the time he was done, tears were falling down Regina's face. She had been waiting for him to say that. "Oh, Robin."

This was their new beginning, their second chance, and they were taking it. This was them, their time.

They sealed it with a kiss. A promise.

 _Forever._

* * *

 **See, told you there was a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave me a review with your thoughts and if you've read my OQ smut week prompts then please vote on the poll on my profile as I'll be turning a few of them into full length stories!**

 **Also, I wanted to take a moment and send prayers to any readers from France and specifically Nice, Thursday's attack was devastating and I pray for safety and healing for you all. 3**

 **Any readers from Turkey, please stay safe, I'm not 100% understanding of the situation right now but I hope you are all safe. 3**

 **Bye!**


End file.
